


The Slow Seduction of Eddie Brock

by cherryflesh



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adorable Eddie, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Venom, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), apex predator space alien has a learning curve mkay, but let's face it eddie's getting dicked down, what that tongue do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: Eddie has a wet dream and it triggers some predatory instincts in Venom. Mating with Eddie is suddenly on the table as far as Venom is concerned. Mating with Eddie ON the table should also, incidentally, be on the table.Meanwhile, as far as Eddie is concerned, privacy and boundaries are now added to the list of stuff he can't afford.





	1. Chapter 1

Monitoring Eddie’s body was something Venom did automatically. His mind, however, was more complex. It turned on itself, sometimes lied to itself. It was intriguing and alarming, but they had learned to ignore the false emergencies, the sudden swell of fear at the most mundane things. The first time Anne had called after the paper had announced hers and Dan’s engagement there had been a spike of terror so unexpected Venom had crushed the phone as they instinctively lashed out towards the threat.

Eddie viewed Venom as male. Humans seemed to view gender as important, and for an entity as fluid as Venom it was endlessly entertaining to sense everything Eddie associated with being a Man rush forward in certain situations.

Like whenever Venom materialized nearly all the way, their hulking form towering behind their human host, and Eddie shifting nervously. Like whenever Venom seized control of his body and their shared heart raced with conflicting sensations. Like when Eddie absentmindedly reached up to touch Venom’s face as it rested on his shoulder, but lowered his hand before they touched, embarrassment lighting up in his mind like small, explainable fires that Venom didn’t know how to extinguish. 

It was confusing. Intriguing. _Delicious_. And they savored it, eagerly collecting small clues and indications as to how his host worked. Eddie couldn’t hide from them. Not truly. The only time he was partly successful in obfuscating his mind was when it was roiling with confusion and conflicting emotions, and the symbiote struggled to interpret the chaos. Layers and layers of thoughts based on facts and knowledge and misunderstandings and social conditioning. And need. A muted scream for more.

Eddie was aching for something, and Venom was slowly uncovering what, methodically peeling away layers of half-truths and misdirections to get to the core of it.

Two months after they had reunited, Venom had concluded that what Eddie yearned for was companionship. It was disturbing, as Venom considered their companionship the most intimate any sentient species could ever hope for. The extent of the insistent need revealed itself when Eddie slept. And dreamed.

Venom slipped outside their host, settled on top of the chest, the slow rise and fall lulling them into a meditative state. And then, Eddie’s heartbeat had quickened and he had turned on his side with a soft sigh, curling in on himself. Venom had immediately returned inside, eager to watch Eddie’s dreams unfold and ready to intervene if necessary. It wouldn’t be the first time they had to chase Riot out of Eddie’s mind, but they did so with ferocious enthusiasm whenever possible. This dream, however was different.

It was the forest, deep, dark and foreboding. And Eddie, still on his knees until Venom lifted him to his feet. But this time, there was no Anne. Only them. The only sound in the forest was the wet sound of Venom’s tongue and Eddie’s soft moans. Venom watched silently as the dream version of them joined their host body partly – why partly? Ah, it became evident when Eddie clung to the hulking form, straddling a muscular thigh. It dawned on Venom what their host needed.

The scene disappeared as Eddie woke up with a start, holding his breath and Venom felt him prod around for their presence within him.

 **I’m here, Eddie** , they murmured, bemused at the unnecessary secrecy. **Always.**

”I know, buddy. I know.” A pause. ”You should get back to sleep. Sorry if I woke you up.”

Venom slipped outside again, lazily sprawled like a large black eel across Eddie’s chest. They knew now, and had latched on to the concept with obsessive curiosity.

 **You know I don’t sleep.** They crept closer, thin lips pulled back in a too-wide grin, displaying gleaming rows of needle-like fangs. Rows parted and a long, pink tongue unraveled, giving a stubbly cheek an affectionate flick. **You have interesting dreams, Eddie…** To their delight a good part of Eddie’s chest and neck darkened in a flush of heat.

”What? You saw that? Shit, I’m sorry, look I just think I have some weird coping mechanisms, okay, and well these last few weeks, uh, well…” Embarrassment and nervousness, even light notes of _fear_ , seeped into their shared system and Venom found that it triggered their hunger. Symbiotes were apex predators, and if Eddie hadn’t been their host he had most certainly been a lovely prey. ”These past few weeks have been a lot to cope with.”

 **Mmmmh…** Venom hummed in agreement. **Coping. Must be hard to cope without a mate.** Immediately Eddie’s mind swam with mental images of Anne and Venom gave a hiss. **Not her. Not anymore. Now you have _me._**

”Huh?” Lips parted. ”What do you mean? I mean, we’re not- um, we’re-”

Adorable. Their tongue flicked again, delivering a soft slap to his cheek and interrupting the stuttering protest.

**Turn over.**

Eddie shook his head mutely and tried to sit up, but was immediately pinned down, the half-materialized symbiote radiating hungry amusement as they easily held their host down. A swell of real fear made Venom hesitate and nudge their bared teeth against the side of Eddie’s face.

 **Not gonna hurt you, Eddie. Never hurt you.** They kept nudging, sending soothing rumbles through their mind, through Eddie’s mind, until the fear paled to apprehension.

”You want to… _mate_ with me?” Eddie wondered at last and Venom replied with sending a stream of mental images across their bond.

_Eddie on all fours, Venom partly covering him, heaving above him._

_Eddie straddling Venom’s lap, cradled in enormous claws as Venom rocked into him._

_Eddie on his back, crying and twitching, held aloft and surrounded by hundreds of ink black limbs, senseless from overstimulation and-_

”STOP!” Eddie stared at Venom, wild-eyed as he fought to sit up. This time Venom let him. ”Just- j-just give me a minute.” He dragged a hand across his face.

 **I have more,** Venom offered, hungrily watching Eddie’s every movement. **There's no need for you to fear it. You know I can heal you and in time we will figure out how much your body can take.**

”Oh man…” Eddie swallowed hard. ”I don’t think you understand how terrifying that is." 

Venom retreated, silently contemplating this. They hadn’t thought Eddie would resist. Why was the concept of them mating so frightening to him.

”Look, I… I’m not gay, you know?” Eddie’s fingers plucked at the sheet. ”I'm just not into the, uh, the…”

Venom stayed quiet, but monitored the associations and mental images that came with the words. 

**Anal stimulation? Getting fucked in the ass?**

”Oh for fuck’s sake! It’s three in the morning! Why are we even-”

 **Because you were having a wet dream about us,** Venom interjected pleasantly, then canted their head and regarded their host with wide eyes, doing their best to pull off an innocent look. **Why is it called ’wet dreams’, Eddie? Is it because the tip of you’r-**

”Stop! Stop talking. We’re not having this conversation.” Eddie pulled the covers up, turning on his side with a grunt. Venom slid inside the broad back with a toothy grin, settling down. ”Why would you even bring this up? Do you even have a sex drive? You’re already living inside of me, isn’t that enough?”

 **We have a version of it. It’s about claiming and owning. Taking something for yourself.** Compared to what they had seen, the human sex drive was little more than scratching an itch in comparison, but nonetheless intriguing. They noted that Eddie shivered at their statement. **You like that** , they observed softly. Eddie tensed and shook his head.

”I _don’t_ ”, he insisted quietly and Venom chuckled. 

**We’ll see. How long do you think you can hide from it? I’m already inside you. Keeping track of your physical needs, watching your mind work. You are _mine._ ** They noted with satisfaction that despite the vehement protests, Eddie’s body responded to the statement with a rush of heat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom negotiates and Eddie is losing ground. Eddie's POV.

To Eddie’s relief Venom said nothing about the previous night’s discussion the next morning. It was as if he sensed Eddie’s apprehension and decided to steer clear of the subject for a bit. More a tactic, he guessed, than genuine consideration. Nevertheless, Eddie was grateful for the reprieve. The concept had thrown him, and he felt very exposed and vulnerable without the option to retreat and figure things out in private.

There was nothing private anymore. He had learned that during the first few days after their reunion, while their bond settled and they negotiated the terms of their, well, relationship. If they could call it that.

**We can.**

”Damnit! You can let one slide, you know.” Eddie shoved a couple of packages of chocolate milk into the fridge, slammed the door shut and went to sit on the couch. He tore open a bag of doritos and held it up at shoulder height.

**No. The other way.**

”Alright”, he sighed, fishing a single one out and held it out. Venom emerged eagerly, his fanged maw widening to accept the dorito. Of all the food and treats and utter garbage he wanted Eddie to eat, this was one of the few things he liked to eat himself. Doritos and people. He said he liked the texture.

**You have considered what we talked about.**

”No! You know I haven’t. You can read my mind, remember.” Eddie fed him another dorito.

**Exactly. That’s how we know you have.** Venom chewed noisily. **To an extent. You should let us mate with you, Eddie. Erase the doubt.**

”No, see it doesn’t work like that. You can’t jus- _I_ can’t just- stuff like that takes time to-” How could he explain something that he wasn’t quite sure of himself?

**You have mated with humans you have known for less time than you have known us** , Venom observed evenly.

”W-well that… See, I-”

**You’re scared we will hurt you.**

”No! Look, _no_ , that’s not it.” Eddie swallowed hard, trying to reign in his chaotic thoughts. ”I trust you, you know that.”

**With your life, yes.** Large, white eyes stared at him. **But not with your ass. That’s _dumb_ , Eddie. **Venom paused and Eddie lapsed into a horrified silence.

He closed the dorito bag, holding it to his chest like a shield. There was no way he was getting out of there.

”Look, I’ll try to explain it, but you be nice okay? I’ve, um, I’ve tried something like that before and I… didn’t like it.”

That was an understatement. He had fucking _hated_ it.

**Show me,** Venom demanded and there was a sharp edge to the already gravelly voice.

”I don’t want to.” Eddie’s face was turning Tequila Sunrise red. ”Just _believe_ me, okay?” The memory rose in his mind against his will and he could feel Venom holding it at the surface, examining it.

Two months into Eddie’s and Anne’s relationship, she wanted to put her finger up his ass and he had reluctantly agreed, thinking her dainty fingers couldn’t be so bad. Her _single finger_ had hurt like hell.

Venom was silent for a few moments.

**Why did she not retract her claw?**

”Claw? She doesn’t have any claws…” Eddie paused, considering. ”Do you mean her _nail?_ She can’t retract those.”

He hadn’t thought of that. Was that the reason it had hurt so much?

**Clearly.**

All of the sudden he could feel Venom moving, surfacing at his hip and sliding around to rest over the small of his back like a lover’s arm.

**Your skin is softer than usual there,** the symbiote purred. **Sensitive.** He spread over the back of his host, comforting like a blanket. Eddie closed his eyes, resting his elbows on his knees as he let his head drop forward. The weight of Venom’s head resting against his shoulder, turning to rub bared teeth against the back of Eddie’s neck.

”Hey, it wasn’t super bad, just really uncomfortable…” he mumbled, soaking up the closeness. He liked it when Venom got all cuddly and affectionate.

He knew Venom must have heard that thought but was grateful he hadn’t commented on it.

**Do you trust us? Trust _me_?**

The words brought back memories from when he _didn’t_ , which wasn’t too long ago. Back when they hadn’t trusted each other, when Venom saw Eddie as nothing more than a ride and a snack, having no second thoughts about feeding on his organs…

**Things changed,** Venom interjected quickly. **Do you trust me _now_?**

”Yeah… yeah, I guess I do.” And it was the truth. He did, although he couldn’t explain how it had changed so quickly. He was rewarded with a rush of warm affection and a wet tongue slithered out to curl around his throat.

**Enough for a harmless experiment?** Eddie tensed and Venom continued quickly. **Just for a few minutes. If you don’t like it, we’ll stop.**

”Look, I don’t want you to put anything in my-”

**I won’t. Nothing goes in.**

Silence. Then:

”Two minutes.”

**Ten.**

”Four.”

**Five.**

”Fine”, Eddie sighed. ”Five minutes. But you’ll stop right away if I don’t like it.”

**Let’s up the ante. If you don’t ejaculate, I will never mention it again.**

”Deal!”

**However, if you do… I will mate with you.”**

”Wait…” Eddie’s fingers twisted around each other. He wasn’t gonna cum, so it was really no harm making that deal, right? Right?

**Right,** Venom added pleasantly. **No harm at all.**

”Fine. But no touching my dick to make me cum, alright?” Eddie said, leaning into the nightmare face ever so slightly. The toothy smile widened.

**Of course not, Eddie.**

”Um, should I, you know, get on the bed?”

**No need. Pull your pants down and lean over the back of the couch.**

Eddie did what he was told, a knot of anxiety tightening in his belly as the cold air hit his ass and he braced himself on his elbows. To lessen it, he snatched up his phone and set a timer for five minutes.

**Pussy,** came the teasing murmur from behind him. Venom flowed into place, connected with strands to covered areas on Eddie’s back, hips and legs and Eddie wondered if he had materialized more. Two gargantuan hands completely covering his hips and ass told him yes. **I like your ass,** Venom informed him and scraped his claws over the flushed skin. **So soft.** Eddie shivered and hid his face against his arms.

”Just get on with it”, he mumbled. ”You only got like four and a half minutes lef-hhhhHHH!” The last word was lost in a sharp intake of breath when a long tongue licked a wet strip from behind his balls all the way up to the small of his back before slowly returning lower, lower… until it grazed the puckered opening. It tensed and tightened under the attention, but the symbiote teased it gently, pausing to squeeze the round ass, pulling the cheeks apart for full access.

Eddie bit his arm to keep from moaning, squeezing his eyes shut against the unfamiliar feeling. He had no idea he was that sensitive down there. Fuck, he could _feel_ himself relaxing, opening… oh man, would Venom take it as an invitation? And just shove it in?

**No. That’s it… just relax, Eddie. I got you. I got _us_.**

”Nnnnuh-huh…” was all he could muster, but Venom understood and continued to tease the softening hole so sweetly.

**Eddie… are you doing that on purpose?** The gravelly voice purred when Eddie clenched involontarily. **Feels like a kiss.** Claws tightened on his ass. **Do it again.**

Eddie panted, shallow puffs of breath as he tried to do it again. And again. He could feel how much Venom was enjoying it, the symbiote drinking up Eddie’s pleasure and flooding him with a sense of _belonging_ , a hungry possessiveness that beckoned his complete submission, promising _more_. Mating now felt inevitable, as if they had been created for that kind of unity.

It was intense, it was a _lot_ and it was _overwhelming._ He whimpered, knees buckling. Huge hands kept him upright and spread as he covered his face in his hands, helpless to bite back the moans.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beeeep_

The licking stopped abruptly, the pressure of hands disappearing as Venom sank into his skin and vanished. Eddie sank to his knees on the floor, clinging to the back of the couch. His dick was hard and leaking precum, throbbing needily as he clenched his tingling hole.

”Venom?” His voice sounded brittle in the empty room. ”Where did you go?” Oh God, he was aching all over.

**Time’s up. I lost.** The symbiote sounded terribly smug for a loser. **Won’t mention it again, as promised.**

”But…” He rocked his hips, fingers digging into the fabric of the couch.

**Ask me to mate with you. I’ll make us feel good, Eddie.**

He swallowed hard, recalling the overwhelming feeling of belonging to Venom.

**We belong to each other.**

It had felt like being _devoured_. Feeling like a coward, he took his dick in his hand while he reached back with his other hand to slide two fingers between his ass cheeks, gently rubbing his wet hole. Oh fuck, it was so sensitive. He whimpered, open-mouthed as it only took a few tugs for him to come, shaking as he slid to the floor.

The hard floor was softened by a dark mass that spread and enveloped him in a comfortable embrace.

**You won’t be able to avoid it. You know that, right?**

Venom sounded oddly tender and perhaps that was what prompted the honest reply from his host.

”I know”, Eddie whispered, resting his face against the rippling darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I did NOT expect this response! I'm so happy you guys like it! Thank you so much for the sweet comments, they really made my day! <3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Venom is such a tease but then again, so is Eddie... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes a confession. Meanwhile, Venom is using every essence of Machiavellian strategy they can muster to get into Eddie's pants.

**Venom’s POV**

After that incident, which Venom had considered a great victory, they had assumed Eddie would be easy to convince. Had expected their host to submit sweetly now that Venom had proven they could bring them both pleasure.

The realization that this was not the case came slowly.

It took days before they realized that Eddie had tucked away the experience in the basement of his mind and piled every possible excuse in front of it to make sure he wouldn’t have to think about it again. Ah, but this memory belonged to _both_ of them, and Venom took great pleasure in dragging it to the surface at every opportunity. Particularly during interviews, throwing Eddie off to stutter an excuse while leaning forward to hide a sudden erection.

It was one way to vent their growing aggravation at being ignored. Eddie was the perfect host for them in every possible way, and proved so daily by small everyday gestures that made Venom very pleased. They could admit to being _spoiled_ now with daily treats. Eddie always kept them in mind, whether it was automatically including chocolates, tater tots and culinary experiments when shopping for food, or patiently answering Venom’s questions about human culture.

”Didn’t you learn anything from your other hosts?” Eddie asked as he unwrapped a chocolate bar and offered it to them, where they rested across his shoulders like a large black snake.

**My only other hosts were pathetic, malnourished and broken. Apart from Anne. And the dog.**

They snapped at the chocolate with razor teeth while Eddie was spicing the chicken wings. They could feel their host’s apprehension.

”Hey, that’s not nice… the last one in the lab was my friend. Her name was Maria. She wasn’t pathetic.”

**No?** They ran their slick tongue over their teeth, catching the last traces of chocolate. **Just because you liked her doesn’t make it less true. She was a loser, Eddie. Just like you.**

There was a surge of anger and their smile widened, baring more teeth to meet the enticing swell of blood flow and adrenaline.

”Yeah, just like me. And just like _you._ You said you’re a loser too, remember.” They were close enough to _kiss again_ , and _oh_ Venom had _liked that_ , rolled out their tongue in anticipation… only to catch a wet towel in the face as Eddie turned back to the food and whipped the towel back over his shoulder. ”Losers need their champions too”, he muttered as Venom shook off the towel. They detected a stirring of hurt underneath it all. They never wanted to hurt Eddie, _never._

**We couldn’t save her but we will save _countless_ of losers, Eddie. **They pressed their bared teeth against the soft skin of the pulse point to comfort their host. To their surprise a tingling sensation of amusement thrummed through their system.

”We will, won’t we?” Eddie chuckled and then he was leaning his face into Venom’s and the swell of affection came from both of them, Venom was certain and savored it.

Then Eddie pulled away to grab the tray of chicken and push it into the oven. As if the tender moment had never happened. Venom was bewildered. Was there no limit to the things humans would lie to themselves about? And what’s worse, they knew Eddie could feel their confusion and chose to ignore it.

**Eddie. You’re pushing it _,_** the symbiote growled without fully knowing what they meant. They only sensed that this odd back and forth was not how it was supposed to go, and there was a minefield of nuances here that they were unaware of. Their host should provide a frame of reference, memories and knowledge providing a map to help the symbiote navigate these waters, but Venom was left with little to nothing to work with.

Frustrating. Impossible. They telegraphed this and all they got back was scalding shame, as if Eddie was fully aware that he was falling short but didn’t know how to provide what Venom wanted. What they needed.

Their previous hosts, way back, had been little more than cattle. There had been no real equality of power, was never meant to be. Just the symbiote merging with the host, instantly taking the lead and bumping the lucky creature up several notches on the food chain. And mating? Very rarely happened between host and symbiote, more likely to happen between symbiotes battling each other for territory. But in Eddie Venom had found a perfect match and they were now driven by an intense hunger to be _everything_ for their host. To possess him in every way and to provide him with everything he needed or desired.

But this… they moved as carefully as they could, pushing and pulling and waiting, hoping that there would be a reward for both of them soon enough.

 

**Eddie’s POV**

Eddie was an idiot and a coward. That was a fact, not news to either of them. It was embarrassing, but what was he supposed to do? There wasn’t room in his head anymore to figure things out, there wasn’t time to dwell on confusion, or Venom would snatch the thought right out of his head. He couldn’t understand what Venom expected of him. Just to blindly accept being, well… it wasn’t about being gay or not, or being whatever, it was a simple preference. He just wasn’t wild about the concept of shoving things up his ass. Not everybody liked that.

**You do, though.**

He jumped and dropped the beer in his hand, as startled as he had been the first few days of having another person in his head. A black tendril shot out and caught the glass bottle before it shattered on the floor, pressing it back into his hand.

”Thanks”, he muttered, and the black mass extended to brush across his fingers in quick acknowledgement as he accepted the bottle. ”Look, I just don’t see why you’re so hell bent on it. What’s the appeal for you?”

**You, Eddie. Always you.** Venom was quiet for a moment and Eddie contemplated the words. Slightly flushed, he recalled Venom being torn from him at the hospital, remembered the feeling of heartbreak, just as strong as when Anne walked away from him if not stronger, of betrayal and of _knowing_ he had been used. He couldn’t get out of there quick enough, fleeing the scene more upset witch Venom than he had ever been with Anne.

**Why are you thinking of that?** Venom felt agitated and Eddie moved on to a much more pleasant memory. The moment in the forest when he realized Venom was there. The relief had been intense, and being hauled to his feet, even _kissed_ , had felt natural. He focused on this memory and could sense Venom eagerly soaking in it as well, basking in the warmth like a cat in a sunny spot.

”Venom?” He should tell, he really should. It wasn’t fair of him to keep quiet, but he was terrible at it.

**Yes, Eddie?**

”I like you.” He held his breath until he could feel Venom moving in his chest and wondered if it was out of concern. He cleared his throat. ”Um, I mean, really like you.” There was a swell of warmth tinged with surprise.

**We like you too, Eddie. _I_ like you too. You are more than a host to us. We are friends, are we not?**

And just like that his courage vanished, leaving a hollow sensation in his chest.

”Yeah”, he said with as much feigned enthusiasm as he could muster. ”Friends.”

Of course, it’s difficult to fool somebody who resides in your head. Venom seemed to immediately pick up on the change.

**That’s not what you meant,** the symbiote stated, marching through Eddie’s thoughts as if looking for clues in a cluttered room. **What were you really talking about, Eddie?**

Before he could stop himself, the moment in the forest came to mind. The kiss.

**Ah, you liked the kiss. We know this already. What else?**

Eddie was sweating, inwardly humming the theme song to Adventure Times.

**Stop that, it’s very distracting.** There was a pause. **Oh. You think of us as mates.**

”Yeah, like Australian budd-”

**Like you and Anne.**

”N-”

**Better. We are _better_ than you and Anne. And yet you do not want _to mate_.**

”I jus-”

**That’s _dumb_ , Eddie.**

Eddie gave up. Rubbing his neck, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

”Yeah, I like you that way”, he finally admitted, already knowing that ’like’ wasn’t the right word for it.

**You _don’t_ like me? ** Confusion and hurt swirled in his mind, unbidden and clearly not from him.

”I _love_ you, alright?” Saying it out loud felt good, like finally taking a deep breath. ” _love_ , not like. _Love_ is the word for it.”

Another contemplative pause. Eddie was beginning to think Venom would ignore it until he felt a warm sensation flowing from his back and a moment later a pair of massive arms encircled him from behind.

”Whoa! Didn’t know you could, you know, take that shape when I wasn’t wearing you.” Sharp teeth brushed the top of his head affectionately.

**I know our shape. As long as we are connected, I can take our form.**

”Oh… I see… uh…” Eddie experimentally rested his hands on top of the big arms, trying to come terms with the sensation of feeling small. He so rarely felt small. With Anne he had felt like a hippo dating a swan. Replace the swan with a T-Rex and well, the mental image felt pretty accurate.

**Our arms are bigger.**

”They sure are, buddy.” He relaxed a fraction, closing his eyes and leaning into the embrace, allowing himself to enjoy it.

 

**Venom’s POV**

Biding their time had been the right decision. When they had returned to the warmth of Eddie’s body without attempting to initiate a mating, there had been a gratifying rustle of frustration through their host. They decided to stick to the strategy. When the time came to go to bed and Eddie was resting on his side as he usually did, Venom assumed full form, curled up behind him. His host tensed and nervousness flickered coldly across their bond.

”What are you doing?”

**You like this. Being the little spoon.**

”Yeah, but… yeah, I guess…” The protest was halfhearted and not very convincing. Venom could clearly see the rest of it unfold in Eddie’s head, how he talked himself into it, that the needy want curled tightly inside his belly was informing the justification. ”Yeah, ok. But only because it’s a cold night.”

**Of course, Eddie.**

Eddie shivered, and not because of the cold. And Venom smiled, sharp teeth gleaming in the darkness of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, babies! Who's thirsty?? So this chapter is pretty much a build up. This level of debauchery demands a running start. That being said, please keep telling me what you think! Your sweet comments is was keeps me going. <3


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom presses on, and smut ensues. >:3
> 
> Because when I say 'slow' seduction, I'm referring to myself. As you will find out in this chapter, Eddie isn't really that hard to convince...

Eddie woke up slowly. Unlike Anne it took him awhile to be fully awake. The clock on the nightstand told him 04.45 in sharply glowing numbers and the only illumination in the room was the yellow light from the street lamp outside the window. For the first time in a long while he felt… comfortable. A lot of it had to do with the warm weight against his back, muscular arms cradling him against a massive chest.

He wondered why he had woken up.

”Hey… you up?” he rasped, already knowing the answer.

**Always.**

He nodded, yawning.

**You’re hard, Eddie.**

And promptly swallowed air and coughed. His mind slammed into waking mode so fast he was momentarily at a loss for words.

”Uh… yeah, it’s, uh, it’s called morning wood. It’ll go away”, he muttered. It couldn’t be the first time, why was Venom suddenly taking every opportunity to harass him?

**Because we wish to mate.** **The desire is mutual. Your dick is hard.**

Venom counted up facts like an amateur legal aid and Eddie squirmed. The thought alone sent another rush of heat to his lower belly. It was followed by a sting of apprehension.

”Look, it’s not that simple. Even if, you know, I _wanted_ to…”

**You do.**

”Right, but, like if we would, you know, _mate…_ ”

**We will.**

”But _how?”_ Eddie blurted out. ”I mean, what does that mean? What do you want to do to me? You sent me these weird images-”

**Eddie…**

”What would happen if… if I said yes?”

Venom was silent, then a long tongue slithered around his throat to caress the side of his face. Holding it firmly pressed to the chest behind him. Inky black swelled from his thighs, his belly, small tendrils hooking the waistline of his boxers and inching them down.

**We’ll open you, Eddie. First your body, then your mind. We’ll have all of you.**

It sounded terrifying and irresistible. Impossible.

**Not impossible. You just haven’t experienced it.**

”Let’s start with something simpler”, he said shakily before turning his face and running his lips over the slick tongue. Mouthing it carefully, gauging Venom’s reaction. The symbiote was very still and the large white eyes had narrowed to slits. Had it not been for the constant throb of hunger in the back of his mind he would have misinterpreted the expression. But Venom liked it, he was sure of it.

”Is your tongue sensitive?” he murmured, giving it a tentative lick. The only response was rumbling exhale. ”I want you to feel good.”

The moment in the forest came to mind, when the thick tongue had entered his mouth with unexpected gentleness, possessive and thorough, yet mindful of the physical differences.

**Yes! _More!_** came the greedy demand, flaring through his mind as the slick tongue writhed. He grasped at it, letting it slide between his fingers as he kissed and licked. Sucked at it… and something, perhaps the constant feverish ebb and flow between their minds, made him bite down. The fanged maw opened wide and a harsh snarl gave voice to the sudden spike of aggression, mixing bloodlust with lust and hunger with desire. And because Venom made no effort to hide it, the context was clear – **_CHALLENGE_** _–_

”W- _wait_..!”

In an instant, Eddie found himself rolled over on his back, caged in by slick, black strands, glistening six inch thorns pressing, _dragging_ across the ticking pulse point of his bared throat. The long muscle slid along his lips in a wet glide, daring him to take another bite. On instinct he craned his neck, offering his throat willingly even as he caught the tip of the tongue between his lips and sucked it in, massaging it with his own.

**So sweet… my sweet Eddie…**

Aggression softened by affection, and needle-sharp teeth gently pressing against the side of his face. He gave a strangled moan, alarmed at how much he enjoyed it. Far beyong morning wood, his dick jerked at the praise and made a wet spot on the firm black surface pressed against it. He hoped Venom wouldn’t notice, realizing right away that _of course_ he would notice, and shame made his ears red but fuck, it felt too good..!

 

* * *

 

 

Venom grappled for control over themselves, over the sensual challenge that had been tossed at them. They had to remind themselves that humans were _different._ Not necessarily a challenge, biting the most sensitive part of them, perhaps a _love bite_ , yes, they had seen those on the internet while Eddie slept. He couldn’t possibly know what that action meant between symbiotes. Even in the context of mating, it was an invitation to fight for it, to prove their strength and dominance. But then the sweet display of submission, thoroughly seducing them.

They wanted more of that.

**More!**

”Shit..!” their host mumbled through swollen lips. ”Yeah, okay… whu-what should I – what do you-”

A thoughtful rumble as they pulled back their tongue and traced it over soft skin of Eddie’s chest. They wanted _more_ of the delicious, open vulnerability. As always, Eddie’s nervous thoughts led them straight to what they needed.

**That,** they stated hungrily. **I want _that._ **

Memories flickered between them, of Eddie bent over the couch, teased until he was mindless with need. Pitch black limbs extended from them both, arranging and positioning the squirming human until his hips were raised and legs spread, exposing the tight opening. Venom let out a rumbling purr, extending a claw to stroke it gently…

”Whoa!”

A wave of fearful arousal hit their senses and they canted their head, trying to make sense of Eddie’s conflicting emotions. After a moment of hesitation, they resumed the stroking, careful to keep the tip of their claw away from the sensitive area. Eddie’s breath hitched when the long tongue was back, massaging the tense ring of muscles until strings of saliva slowly dripped to stain the sheets.

”Venom…”

Hearing their name spoken in a breathless moan gave them pause. They could still sense the underlying apprehension, the fear of… what their host feared was unclear. Apprehension about that it would hurt, and a deeper fear that he might like it, and a tugging suspicion that he might lose himself completely if they-

**Don’t worry, Eddie. I got us. I got you.**

They let a tendril of ink black darkness trail up the cleft, no thicker than a finger, and slide back and forth over the tight opening.

”Shit”, Eddie muttered, sucking in air. ”Shit, shit, shit..!”

But they could feel him willing his body to relax, making the decision to let it happen. So they prodded, pushed inside just an inch or so before there was more resistance. Settled into gentle, shallow thrusts with the thin tendril.

**There you go, Eddie. Let us in. Just like that.**

They noted the swell of arousal and warmth at the praise, and seized on it shamelessly.

**Good, yes, just like that… you’re doing so well, Eddie.** Some resistance melted away and the tendril slid in further, swelling to the size of two fingers. Sliding in and out with firm thrusts. Eddie’s eyes widened in the dark, lips parting on a strangled moan.

” _Venom..!”_

**Yes, Eddie?**

”That’s- oh shit, holy fuck..!” The tendril squirmed as they looked for that special spot, the one that they suspected would reduce Eddie to a shivering, needy wreck if manipulated well enough, and _found_ it. A hoarse, stuttering moan was torn from the trembling man as he jerked as if he had been hit with lightning from inside.

**That’s it. Let me have you.**

**  
**

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t stop it. Not that he wanted to, not anymore, but this was definitely the point of no return. He could no longer stop himself from wanting it. The filthy sensation of whatever was sliding in and out of him was overwhelming, it took his breath away.

And it got _thicker_.

He moaned, steeling himself against the burn that brought tears to his eyes. The movement stopped immediately and suddenly there was a tongue there, massaging the stinging muscles clinging tightly to the invading digit. It didn’t take long for the pain to fade.

”That feels- ohhh oh..!” Words failed him as the tendril thickened further, just a bit more so that he felt well and truly _fucked._ As soon as he thought it, it picked up the pace and thrust in faster, harder, viciously prodding that spot inside him every time. He wailed, incoherently begging as his whole body shuddered as he came, uncontrollably and messily all over himself.

Having never experienced anything quite like that, it left him feeling disoriented and vulnerable. Venom was there in a heartbeat at the slightest hint of distress, sliding through and across skin and materializing to curl up around him, a pleased growl reverberating through them both.

Eddie chuckled, resting his damp forehead against the broad shoulder.

”Guess we're mates now, huh?” he mumbled and felt amusement ripple along their minds.

**This? Oh _Eddie…_** The toothy grin widened. **That wasn’t mating. _Not at all._**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL oh Eddie... *hums Like a Virgin and tosses a handful of confetti* 
> 
> Thank you so much for commenting and reading and being super sweet! It means the world to me! Lemme know your thoughts on this chapter if you can, babies! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... what do you think? I promise the slow seduction won't be THAT slow. Next chapter is from Eddie's POV.


End file.
